For Your Life
by LedZepGrl
Summary: AU. Sequel to Down by the Seaside.
1. Bring It On Home

FOR YOUR LIFE

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T THIS CHAPTER, OR ANY OTHER CHAPTER THAT FOLLOWS IT.

CHAPTER 1 – BRING IT ON HOME

TUESDAY, DECEMBER 23, 1978 – NEWTON, MA

Jacqueline Burkhart sat in her last class of the day at Newton Academy. She was staring off into space, biting on her pencil. There was no way that she could concentrate today. In just a few hours, she would be in his arms again. She smiled as she thought about him. It had been four months to the day since she had last felt those arms around her.

"Jacqueline? Ms. Burkhart?"

Jackie snapped out of her daydream when she heard her name being called. She looked at her teacher with wide eyes. She had no idea what was going on and what was being asked of her. Luckily, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the end of the day.

"That's it for today. Everyone have a wonderful Christmas and a nice vacation."

Jackie jumped out of her seat and ran out of the class. She ran straight to her locker, eager to get out of school. In two hours, she would be on a plane, heading to Milwaukee, WI. She couldn't get there fast enough.

Jackie still couldn't believe that she was still feeling the way she did about Steven Hyde. They had met by chance that summer in North Bay, WI. She had fallen for the scruffy, poor, orphan boy. But their relationship went beyond a summer romance. They were in love.

It had been a difficult four months, but it was finally over. They had kept in touch, mainly by letters. She was in Boston, MA and he was in Madison, WI. That made for large phone bills. Luckily, her dad allowed her to talk to him on the phone once a week. And her mother had spent the last four months whoring around Miami, FL, and probably didn't care what her daughter was doing.

Jackie smiled to herself as she thought about the letters that they wrote to each other. His letters were always so sweet and expressive. It seemed it was easier for him to write words, rather than say them. Once she got him on the phone every week, it was hard for him to talk the same way. But she didn't care, she knew how he felt about her, thanks to those letters.

She couldn't believe that she was going to see him soon. She had somehow convinced her dad that the best Christmas present would be to buy her a round trip to Wisconsin and back. It actually hadn't been hard to convince him. He always gave her what she wanted. And thankfully, her mother wasn't around to fight with. If she had been, she knew she would have tried to stop it. She didn't talk to her mother much these days, but she knew she didn't approve of her boyfriend.

Jackie opened her locker, and smiled at the pictures she had stuck inside. She had one of her and Hyde from the summer, then of her and Donna, and then one of the whole gang before they had gone bungee jumping that summer.

"Hey Jackie," she heard a familiar voice say behind her.

She turned to see her friend Shayla Brown standing behind her. It had been a tough semester for Jackie at school. She had returned from North Bay, WI a different person. Not only that, but she had to deal with watching her ex-boyfriend and her former best friend sucking each other's faces off whenever they had the chance. She didn't care that Brad and Val were together. She cared about the stares and whispers of everyone around her.

Rumors spread like wildfire in her school, and once the new school year started, she was at the center of it all. The biggest rumor was being that Steven Hyde didn't exist and that Jackie had made him up to ease the pain of losing Brad to Val. She started to lose her popularity status, and even lost the title of head cheerleader to Val. But none of that bothered Jackie anymore.

Shay was the only one of her "friends" that actually stayed her friend. She was grateful for that. She needed an ally among the sharks that infested their school.

"Hey Shay. What's up?"

Shay looked at the pictures she had in her locker and giggled. She thought Hyde was cute and all, but she thought Kelso was the best looking of the group. She loved looking at the picture she had in her locker.

"So, you're all set to go to Wisconsin?"

Jackie squealed and clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh, Shay, I am so excited! It has been the longest four months of my life! I can't wait to see Steven!"

"I'm excited for you. But break is going to suck without you."

Jackie gave Shay a sympathetic smile. By standing by her, Shay's reputation had taken a major blow as well. They spent most of their time together, and only had each other.

"It's going to be ok. You said your cousins are coming up from Connecticut."

"Yea, but it still won't be the same without you. Hey, send some love to Michael for me," she said with a wink.

Jackie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure thing."

"Hey, did you hear from the University of Wisconsin yet?"

Jackie eyes brightened and she shook her head yes. "I got in! And I already sent my deposit to go. Daddy is upset with me because he expected me to go to New York University. But he didn't put up much of a fight. He said I could go wherever I wanted. I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Shay smiled and hugged Jackie. "I'm so happy for you. I'm going to apply there as well. I think it would be fun to go to school together."

"Sure, definitely. But listen Shay I have to run. I have a flight to catch!"

"Oh my gosh, have fun! And call me as soon as you get home!"

Jackie hugged her friend and ran down the hall. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

She was finally going to see him.

SAME TIME – MADISON, WI

Steven Hyde threw the last of his bags into the back of Kelso's fan. Kelso was bringing his stuff back to Point Place for him. He had to get to Milwaukee to pick Jackie up from the airport. He smiled when he thought about Jackie.

"Hyde's got that stupid grin on his face. Cuz he loooooves Jackie!" Donna Pinciotti said, coming up to Hyde. She started to make kissing noises as well.

"Shut it Pinciotti. It's been four months since I've gotten any. I'm excited to see my girlfriend."

"If you can call her that. How can you have a girlfriend that lives 800 miles away and whom you haven't seen in four months?" Eric Forman asked.

"Can it Forman. You'd do the same if you and Donna had gone to different college."

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "True. Hey man, is everything unplugged in our dorm room?"

Hyde had applied to the college late, and he and Eric hadn't been roommates to begin with. But within the first week of school, Hyde had threatened both his roommate and Eric's, and finally convincing them to switch roommates.

"Alright you guys. I need to get to the airport. Jackie's flight gets in at 6:00. I've still got an hour and a half ride to the airport."

"Alright. We'll see you back at my house then in a bit. With Jackie. Yay!" Eric stated. Donna punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, dill hole. I'm excited to see her too."

"That's because you don't spend time with girls, even though you live with one," Eric said.

"It's not my fault I hate my roommate!"

"She's a blonde version of Jackie!" Eric whined.

"Well, I can only have one Jackie in my life as a friend, and I've already found her," Donna said.

"Ok, I've had enough of this. Here's my stash. Have it ready for me. See you guys later."

Hyde jumped into his el Camino and sped off. He was eager to see her again.

It had been a tough semester for her. Once he had gotten settled into Eric's room, he had to get used to classes. He had never tried very hard in high school, barely ever going to class. He was able to pass by showing up once in awhile. But things were different in college. Red Forman was paying for him to do well in school. And he planned on doing well.

Instead of partying with the rest of the gang, he stayed in to do homework, or study, or write letters to Jackie, or talk to her on the phone. When he did attend parties with the gang, which happened about once a week, girls would throw themselves at him. He politely turned them all down, another un-Hyde move. But he was in love.

Jackie had changed him. She came from a different breed. She was rich, and her parents expected her to be with someone equally as rich. He was nowhere near that. But once he realized he was crazy, and loved her, he decided to go to school to try and be the kind of guy her parents would want her to be with. As a result, he found himself majoring in business management, with a minor in music. He had plans of owning his own music store one day.

Hyde turned his radio up when he heard a Led Zeppelin song come one. It was "Thank You". It had never been one of his favorites, until that summer. She had played that song for him when she was trying to win him back over the summer. They thought of it as their song.

He pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator. He was eager to get to the airport, to see her again. It had been four months since he had seen her, touched her. Sure, she had sent him pictures of herself, but it was nowhere the same as seeing her in the flesh. Being able to hold her. He knew the faster he got to the airport wouldn't matter, since her flight didn't get in until 6:00. But he was so god damn anxious.

He pulled up to the airport at 5:45. He quickly parked the car, and ran inside the airport. He checked to see if her flight was on time, asking one of the workers at the front desk. She stated that as far she knew, the plane was on time. He said a thank you, and ran towards the terminal. He stopped by a gift shop to pick up some flowers. Another thing that the old Hyde wouldn't do, but he knew she would love them, and he wanted to make her happy.

He got to the terminal where she would be arriving at 5:55. He watched as her plane hit down on the runway, and stopped. He held his breathe as the passengers started to walk off the plane. People kept pouring out, but still no Jackie. She was one of the last people to walk off the plane.

Jackie walked out, and stopped dead in her tracks. She was in a totally unfamiliar place, and she had to stop and collect her bearings. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw him. She stood and stared, her eyes filling up with tears. It was so great to see him.

Hyde held his breath when her eyes locked with his. She was even more beautiful then the last time he had seen her.

"Steven!" He heard her scream. And before he knew it, she had flung herself into his arms, and was showering him with kisses all over his face. Her tears and kisses soaked his face.

"Oh my god, baby, it's so good to see you, to feel you, to kiss you!" She gushed.

Hyde just held her and kissed her back. He was never one for words after all. He just enjoyed the moment, having Jackie in his arms again. It felt so good to hold her again.


	2. Happy Christmas

CHAPTER 2 – HAPPY CHRISTMAS

Jackie sat in Hyde's el Camino as he drove them back to Point Place. She sat next to him, his arm hanging loosely around her shoulders, and her head resting on his shoulder. She had a dreamy smile on her face. She was excited to finally meet the Forman's, and see where Hyde grew up.

Hyde smirked down at Jackie as she rested her head on his shoulder. He had missed her touch. It had been tough to be without her for four months. Not hard because he wasn't getting any, because she was the only one he wanted to be getting any from. It had just been hard to be away from her. To have her next to him again was amazing.

Jackie looked up when the car stopped. She crinkled her nose. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. She had to stop and remind herself that they didn't live the way she did.

"So, this is the Forman's," Hyde said. "Donna lives right next door. You'll be staying with her."

Jackie looked next door to a house that looked exactly like the Forman's. She looked at Hyde, and forced a bright smile. "Sounds great baby!" She said cheerfully. They got out of the car and started to walk up the driveway. They were halfway to the glass sliding doors when they opened, and a tiny, very energetic lady came bursting through.

"Steven! Steven you're home!" She screamed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "We've missed you all so much! It hasn't been the same around here since you all left for college!"

"Hi Mrs. Forman. It's great to see you too," Hyde said as he hugged her back. Jackie stood back, looking on, shyly.

"Mrs. Forman, this is Jackie. The one I've told you all about. Jackie, Mrs. Forman, the other most important woman in my life."

Kitty let go of Hyde and turned to look at Jackie. As she did, tears filled her eyes. She ran over and enveloped Jackie into a tight hug, nothing like her own mother had ever given her. Jackie smiled at Hyde. She already liked Mrs. Forman.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you! I have been waiting forever to meet the girl that changed my Steven's life!" Kitty said, followed by her signature laugh. "Well, let's not stand in the cold! Come inside and have some cookies and hot chocolate!"

Kitty rushed back into the house, and Jackie and Hyde followed behind at a slower pace.

:"I like her already," Jackie said.

"Yea, you have to work pretty hard at not liking Mrs. Forman," Hyde said.

They walked into the kitchen to see the rest of the gang sitting around. Eric and Donna sat at the table, and Fez and Kelso sat by the breakfast bar. Donna jumped up when she saw Jackie.

"Donna!" Jackie screeched. She jumped up and down as Donna strode over to Jackie and enveloped her into a hug.

"It's so awesome that you're here for Christmas!" Donna said.

"Yea, it's also awesome that you'll be staying with Donna. Naked pillows fights EVERY night!" Kelso said.

Donna turned and glared at Kelso. "How many times do I have to tell you that that doesn't happen when two girls share a room!"

Kelso laughed. "Sure Donna. What does happen then? Sleep?"

Jackie and Donna rolled their eyes at their dimwit friend. "Come on, we'll show you where we all grew up," Donna said.

The rest of the gang got up to follow the retreating girls to the basement. Hyde was the last to follow, and Kitty grabbed his hand before he went down the stairs.

"I like her already. Don't screw it up."

Hyde walked down the stairs to see the gang ready for a circle. Eric and Donna sat on the couch with Fez, and Kelso sat in the lawn chair. Jackie sat in his chair. He smiled as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He missed hanging out in Forman's basement with his friends with the circle. He walked over to Jackie, and she stood up, then plopped herself back on his lap.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Hyde asked.

"Well, we should leave that up to Jackie. She's our visitor," Donna said.

"I know nothing about this place," Jackie said.

"I know!" Kelso said. "Pam Macy is having a welcome home party. We should go there!"

"Yes, I like that idea. Drunk whores are always fun," Fez said.

"Aw, I hate Pam Macy," Eric whined. "Can't we just stay here and drink beer?" Eric asked.

"I'm with Forman," Hyde said.

"Dude, Fez and I can't get drunk whores if we stay here," Kelso whined.

"Fine, then you and Fez go to the party," Donna said.

"I can't believe I want to stay in the same room as Jackie and Hyde, but it sounds better than a party at Pam Macy's," Eric said.

"I kind of want to go to the party," Jackie said.

Hyde looked at Jackie strangely. He had been hoping that she would want to spend time with him, alone.

"Sweet! Jackie can come with Fez and I, and she can be one of the drunken whores!" Kelso said.

Hyde reached over and frogged Kelso. "If she goes, I go. Moron."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Well, if everyone else is going to go, we may as well go too," Donna said.

2 HOURS LATER – PAM MACY'S HOUSE

Jackie smiled as they pulled up to Pam Macy's house. This was more like it. She lived in a big house, surrounded by other big houses. It reminded her of home. Fez and Kelso ran into the house, followed by Eric and Donna. Jackie and Hyde were close behind. Pam greeted the gang at the door. She smiled when she saw Kelso.

"Hey Michael. Nice to see you again," she giggled, as she batted her eyes at him. Jackie rolled her eyes. She was very obviously a slutty girl. She had cheap, bleached blonde hair, and whore a top where her boobs were practically falling out of, and a skirt that covered very little of her ass. She had gone to school with sluts, but this girl looked like a cheap slut. Kelso and Fez were practically drooling over her.

Every one moved into the house, and Hyde and Jackie walked in next. Pam stopped them before they could enter the house.

"Hey Hyde," she drawled when she saw him. "How are _you_ doing? It looks like college has done you well," she purred, completely ignoring Jackie.

"Yea, and I think it's safe to say that half of your college has probably done you," Hyde said.

Pam laughed hysterically at what Hyde said to her. "Oh please Hyde. Only thr freshman class," she said with a wink, as she walked away.

"What a slut!" Jackie said after she walked away.

"Yea, pretty much," Hyde said.

"She completely ignored me!" Jackie fumed. They found Eric and Donna, and joined them.

"Want a beer?" Hyde asked her. Jackie nodded her head yes, and he stalked off.

"That girl is such a slut!" Jackie screeched to Donna.

"Yup. She was the slut of Point Place High," Donna said.

"She was blatantly hitting on Steven right in front of me, acting like I didn't exist!"

"That's because the rumor has it that he was her best lay ever," Eric said.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at Eric. "What did you just say?" She asked.

Donna slapped her hand to her forehead. "Good going Eric."

"Donna, what is going on?" Jackie demanded.

Donna shot Eric a death glare, and he ran off. Donna led Jackie over to a couch, and sat her down.

"Has Hyde told you anything about his past?" Donna asked.

"Sure, about his family and the Forman's," Jackie said.

"Ok, how about his old dating habits?"

"No, there was no reason. He's with me." Jackie gasped. "Donna, did he cheat on me?"

"No! Trust me. He was so boring this whole semester. But, I mean when he was in high school."

Jackie crossed her arms and looked at Donna. "Go on."

"I'm only telling you this because I think Hyde is an ass for not telling you, especially since he knows about your ex boyfriend. Plus, you deserve to know. Hyde was the bad boy of Point Place, and a lot of girls liked that about him. It was an adventure to go slumming with the bad boy of Point Place. Especially the sluts. The sluts loved him. And he loved the sluts. Including Pam," Donna finished.

Jackie sat stunned for a moment, and then tears clouded her eyes. She looked up as Eric and Hyde walked towards the girls on the couch. Hyde walked over to give her her beer, and leaned down for a kiss. Jackie turned her head, took her beer, and threw it in his face. Hyde looked at her stunned.

"You're an ass!" She screamed.

Hyde looked over at Donna. "What the hell did you tell her?" He asked angrily.

Donna looked at him, not backing down. "The truth you wouldn't tell her."

"There was no reason to tell her that!" Hyde said.

"Why not? I deserve to know." Jackie said with her hands on her hips.

"No, you don't. Because nothing matters anymore, but you," Hyde said.

Jackie softened for a moment, but then decided not to give in. "Whatever you say Steven. There are lots of sluts here tonight. Have fun. Come on Donna, let's go back to your house and have a make mover party."

"A make over party?" Donna asked apprehensively.

Jackie rolled her eyes at the tall red head. "Yes. You know you need one." Jackie grabbed Donna's hand and led her out of the house, never turning to look at Hyde.

DECEMBER 24, 1978 – FORMAN HOUSE

Hyde woke up the next morning on his small cot in the Forman basement. His head was pounding. He had ended up drinking way too much the night before. After Jackie's outburst at him, he and Eric left the party to go back to their house. They sat in the basement the rest of the night, watching TV, while Hyde pounded back beers.

He walked up the stairs to the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling his nose. Red Forman sat at the table with Eric and his sister Laurie. Kittystood by the stove cooking.

"Good morning Steven!" Kittysaid cheerfully.

"The orphan still lives here?" Laurie said when she saw him.

Hyde looked at Laurie, but said nothing. He was in no mood to fight today.

"Wow, no comeback. I don't think that has ever happened," Laurie said happily.

Hyde looked at Laurie. "Slut," was all he muttered.

"Steven," Red warned as he read the paper.

Hyde didn't mutter another word through breakfast. Once breakfast was over, and everyone had cleared out of the room, Hyde walked over to Kitty.

"Mrs. Forman, I need your help," Hyde said. "I haven't gotten Jackie a Christmas present yet, and I would like you to help me pick something out."

"Oh Steven, I'm, touched! Well, let's go, we don't have all day! We have a party later tonight!" Kitty said as she bounced around the kitchen.

LATER THAT DAY – PINCIOTTI HOUSE

"So, we have to go over there?" Jackie whined.

"Jackie, the Forman's have a party every Christmas Eve, and we all go every year. That's when we all exchange gifts."

"I don't want to see him Donna," Jackie said.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Jackie I didn't tell you all that to get you mad at him. I just felt you should know. You're here for a week, you need to speak to him sooner or later."

"I was thinking later," Jackie said.

Donna rolled her eyes again. "Come on. I know what will make you feel better. A make over. I need one for the party tonight," Donna said.

Jackie squealed and clapped her hands. "Donna, I don't think you have ever _asked_ me to give you a make over! I always suggest it! Come on, let's get started!"

7:00 PM, CHRISTMAS EVE – FORMAN LIVING ROOM

Hyde walked into the living room with a beer in his hand. Red was sitting in his chair, and Fez sat on the couch with Eric. He looked over at Kelso, hitting on Laurie over by the bar. She was flirting back. Hyde smirked. He had a feeling those two would end up married one day. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew Jackie would come. Donna wouldn't let he stay home.

He looked up when he heard the door open. Donna walked in, looking fabulous. It was obvious that Jackie had given her yet another make over. Jackie followed closely behind. Hyde's breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. She wore a white, tight, turtleneck sweater, and a long, black, flowing skirt. She looked amazing.

She looked right past him, and walked over to Fez and Eric at the couch with Donna. Kelso and Laurie followed over. Laurie walked over to Jackie and sized her up.

"Hi, I'm Laurie, Eric's sister," she said as she stuck her hand out.

"Hi, Jackie," she said.

"Oh, so you're the bitch that changed out little orphan boy," Laurie said. "Nice to finally meet you." She turned to look at Hyde. "Nice job. She's pretty. And not a skank." She sauntered off, followed closely by Kelso.

Jackie looked at Hyde, and couldn't resist going over to him. He was too cute to be mad at. She walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said back.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jackie said. "I guess I was jealous. I didn't want to think about you being with other girls."

"Hey, it's ok. Come downstairs with me." Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and led her down to the basement. "Wait here," he said, leaving her in the middle of the basement.

"Steven, what are you doing?" Jackie asked impatiently.

"Giving you your Christmas present."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Steven, I thought we agreed on not getting each other anything. I thought the present was me coming out to see you."

"Yea, but after last night, I decided to get you something, to let you know you're the only one. Jackie, none of those other girls mean a thing to me. You're the only one I want to be with."

Jackie smiled eagerly as he handed her the tiny, wrapped present. She ripped off the paper, and popped open the box. Inside lay a silver band with three tiny diamonds set inside. Jackie's eyes welled up with tears.

"It's, uh, a promise ring. The guy at the jewelry store, and Mrs. Forman, said you would love it."

"Oh, Steven, I do! Thank you!"

She kissed him passionately, and the pulled away and looked at him slyly.

"If you want, we can go into you're room, and I'll give you a Christmas present as well."

Jackie sauntered into his room, and he followed quickly behind. Making a promise to Jackie Burkhart wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
